


i'm a sucker for you

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “I had a feeling I might find you here,” is what Alex hears as Rasmus’s bedroom door opens and Rasmus herself walks in.“So you heard the news then?” Alex asks, tilting her head back so she can look over at Rasmus.“I did, and I’m so proud of you,” Rasmus says, making her way toward the bed.





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say other than i read [another fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977751) that mentioned girl alex, thought that was a brilliant idea and needed to write her immediately. then alex got called up in real life and i thought "CELEBRATION SEX" and here we are. 
> 
> this is all made up and if you know any of these people irl please turn away now. im begging.
> 
> title from sucker by the jonas brothers because i am who i am as a person

“I had a feeling I might find you here,” is what Alex hears as Rasmus’s bedroom door opens and Rasmus herself walks in. 

“So you heard the news then?” Alex asks, tilting her head back so she can look over at Rasmus. 

“I did, and I’m so proud of you,” Rasmus says, making her way toward the bed. 

Alex shrugs and says, “I mean, they only did it because they’re out of the playoff race so they can risk taking another look at me.”

Rasmus snorts like Alex is being ridiculous and says, “Even if that were true. Who cares. You’re gonna play in the NHL and you’re gonna blow them away.” 

Alex can’t help her answering grin at that and, as she moves to sit up on the edge of the bed, she says, “I am excited to be back. For multiple reasons.” 

“Yeah, what reasons would that be?” Rasmus asks, stepping in between Alex’s legs. 

“Well you know,” Alex says, tilting her head up to look at Rasmus. “I do get paid better up here.” 

Rasmus snorts out a laugh and Alex continues, “Hmm, flying is way better than riding the bus. And, of course, the crowds are better.” 

“Yeah?” Rasmus says, “No other reasons?” 

“I guess it is pretty great to be able to spend more time with my girlfriend,” Alex says, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

Rasmus grins down at her, and Alex ducks her head pressing a kiss to Rasmus’s stomach through her shirt. 

“Take this off,” Alex says, tugging on the hem of it. 

“You first,” Rasmus responds, and Alex obeys, tugging her own shirt off and then leaning back on her hands. 

Rasmus’s tongue comes out to wet her lips and Alex tracks the movement with a smile. “Come on,” she says, moving so that she can lay down on the bed, knowing Rasmus will follow. 

And she does. Rasmus scrambles up after her, straddling her waist and Alex smiles up at her. Rasmus’s hands drop to Alex’s bra, but then she pauses, “This is okay, right?” 

“Yeah,” Alex says, and then “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Rasmus says, bending down so she can press a kiss to Alex’s lips. “Missed you and missed doing that.” Then she sits up again and gets Alex’s bra unhooked and says, “Missed these too,” as she tugs it off. 

Alex lets out a delighted laugh at that, and says, “Yeah, well I missed yours too. Take your shirt off.” 

Rasmus grins and crosses her hands in front of her, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off. She’s wearing a sports bra, just this plain grey thing, but Alex can’t take her eyes off her anyway. 

At least until she remembers how good Rasmus’s abs are and lets her eyes trail down there instead. Ras lets her just look for a minute, probably looking at Alex herself. It has been a while since they’ve seen each other in person. 

But then she moves, bending down and pressing kisses to Alex’s neck. Alex groans in approval and slips her hands up Rasmus’s back, letting her fingers tug at her bra. “Please take this off,” she begs. 

Rasmus presses one more kiss to the hollow of Alex’s throat and then sits up again and tugs her bra off. Her boobs are heavy and round and just as perfect as Alex remembers in the glimpse she gets of them before Rasmus ducks down to kiss her again. 

They stay like that for a moment, just reveling in the fact they finally get to touch and kiss after so much time spent apart. But then Rasmus mouths down Alex’s neck and onto one of her breasts. She gets her mouth around Alex’s nipple, biting down and tugging, first gentle and then a little harder when Alex groans. 

Alex tangles her fingers in Rasmus’s short hair and Rasmus moves her mouth so she can bite at the skin above her nipple, sucking it into her mouth so she can leave a mark. 

Alex moans, gripping Ras’s hips tightly. “Feels so good,” she says. 

She grinds her hips up looking for friction but comes up empty until Rasmus shifts, letting one of her legs fall in between Alex’s. 

Alex slips her hand down between them, unbuttoning Ras’s pants and slipping her hand inside her underwear. She rubs her fingers in a couple of quick circles over Rasmus’s clit and Ras shudders and moans before pulling Alex’s hand away. 

“Stop,” she says, gently. “This is about you.” 

Alex grins and basks in that as Ras’s hands fall to the button of her jeans. She gets them undone and tugs them off Alex’s legs, along with her underwear. 

“Take yours off too,” Alex says. “I wanna feel you against me.” 

Rasmus grins up at her and shimmies out of her own jeans before climbing back up so she’s hovering over Alex again. 

Ras kisses her, hard and desperate, and Alex tangles her fingers in her hair. 

Then she feels Ras’s fingers against her clit, pressing slow circles. She moans, her head tipping back and Rasmus presses soft kisses against her throat. 

Rasmus’s fingers press harder, speeding up, and then her teeth scrape over Alex’s throat as Alex moans. 

“That’s so good,” Alex says. “You’re so good.” 

Rasmus keeps up the motion of her fingers, but let’s her mouth drop lower, pressing kisses to one of Alex’s nipples. She sucks it inside her mouth, biting down and tugging at it, and Alex sighs happily, her hips grinding up. 

“Finger me,” she says. “Please. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Ras presses one more kiss against her breast and then she sit up, straddling one of Alex’s thighs. She lets her fingers trail down, pressing softly against her entrance and smiling at the way it makes Alex gasp. 

“Please,” Alex breathes, and then she feels Rasmus’s finger slip inside her, pressing against her walls. Alex gasps and rocks her hips up, wanting more. Rasmus continues like that, thrusting her finger in and out for a while, before adding another. 

Then she presses her thumb against Alex’s clit, running circles over it while she moves her fingers inside, and Alex arches her back, moaning loudly. 

She’s got her eyes slammed shut and her head tossed back. So she’s not expecting it when Rasmus’s tongue joins her thumb on Alex’s clit, and she comes almost immediately. 

Rasmus moves her thumb, licking Alex gently through her orgasm and then pulls her fingers out. 

She moves so she can kiss Alex again and Alex smiles happily against her lips. And Rasmus’s fingers wrap around her hip and she feels her own slick against her skin. 

“Sit on my face,” Alex says, between kisses. “Please.”

“This is supposed to be about you, though” Ras says, her eyes wide and stupidly earnest. 

“Yeah and what I want is for my beautiful girlfriend to sit on my face,” Alex says, grinning up at her and then pressing a quick kiss to Ras’s lips. “But if that was just you deflecting because you aren’t in the mood for that right now then that’s fine too, obviously.” 

“No,” Rasmus says. “I want that. I definitely want that.” 

She sits up and knee walks up so that her slit is hovering over Alex’s mouth. Alex takes a moment to breathe, pressing kisses to Ras’s thighs as she wraps her arms around them, and then she tugs, pushing Ras down.

She drags her nose over Ras’s slit to tease her, and then presses a kiss right over her clit. Ras gasps and grinds down a little and Alex grins and lets her tongue finally slip out. She licks over Ras’s clit, letting her tongue drag loosely up and down. 

She hears Rasmus let out a shaky breath above her and she drags her tongue in circles over Ras’s clit. Ras responds well to that, grinding her hips down and making soft noises so Alex keeps it up. 

After a few moments of that she moves so that she can slip a finger inside of Rasmus as well and Ras lets out another shaky breath, grinding down again against Alex’s face. 

Alex keeps that up, overwhelmed by the smell and taste of Rasmus all around her. Her tongue and her jaw are getting tired but she pushes through, knowing the look on Rasmus’s face after she comes will be worth it. 

Rasmus is hunched over above her, grinding steadily against her and making helpless little noises. And Alex knows she’s close so she just keeps up what she’s doing moving her tongue over Ras’s clit as quick as she can. 

And when Rasmus does come it’s a beautiful thing. Her fingers tangle in Alex’s hair, tugging, as her body goes stock still and she lets out a long and beautiful moan. 

Alex licks her through it until Rasmus tugs harder at her hair and then Alex presses a kiss to Rasmus’s thigh and lets her roll off of her. 

Alex can feel the slick from Rasmus’s come all over her face and she licks her lips, cleaning herself up a little as Rasmus collapses down next to her on the bed. 

“Your face is drenched,” Ras says, using her thumb to gently wipe at Alex’s cheeks. 

Alex shrugs and says, “It’s just evidence of how much of a sex god I am.” 

Rasmus snorts at her, and smiles softly before moving in to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “You’re so dumb,” she says. 

“Yeah,” Alex says, grinning. “But you love me.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Rasmus says, still smiling sappily at Alex so Alex knows she doesn’t mean it. 

And, yeah, Alex is glad to be back. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @[overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
